I'll have a Sex on the Beach Please!
by Lukelorelaichick
Summary: For all my Bahama Mama Lovers, here is another cute beachy L/L fanfic this time Luke and Lorelai are on Spring Break from college! What will happen in all of the craziness of Spring Break? Read and find out. I hope you all enjoy!


"Come on Lorelai, we are going to be late for our flight if you don't get you butt down here right now

A/N: For all of my **Bahama Mama** lovers, here is another cute beachy L/L fanfic, accept this time Luke and Lorelai are on Spring Break from college. I hope you all enjoy!

PLEASE give me suggestions! They are appreciated!

**This story is based off of suggestions from ****Venni Venti Thanks for your help!**

I'll have some Sex on the beach please!

"Come on Lorelai, we are going to be late for our flight if you don't get your butt down here right now!" Clara screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute!" Lorelai said running to the top of the stairs. "Okay so which bathing suit? I have this one," Lorelai held up a sexy white adjustable triangle top with a pink double-string bottom bikini, "Or this one," she held up a blue tankini.

"Definitely the white and pink one, now come on! The airport says we should be there two hours before the flight…that passed half an hour ago!" Lorelai could see the frustration in Clara's blue eyes. Even her long silky blonde hair didn't look as soft ask usual.

"Jeez somebody is excited to go to the Bahamas. Okay, I'm ready, let me just put my suitcase in the car and we can go," Lorelai replied.

Lorelai put her suitcase into her convertible and got into the drivers seat. "When are we supposed to meet the rest of the girls?" Lorelai asked.

"Well since there was a problem fitting all of us in on the same plane, I think we just decided we would all meet at the hotel later. It's easier that way."

Lorelai started the car. "You ready for the most amazing spring break we have ever experienced?"

"Hell yea, lets go!"

In the Hartford Airport

"Hey man!" Jake said sitting down next to Luke.

"Hey, you got all of the teams equipment right?" Luke asked knowing how forgetful his teammate could be.

"Yea got it all packed. This is going to be so sweet! Spend some time on the beach with the ladies, party all night, then off to the baseball tournament…and the best part is we aren't paying for any of it!"

"Yea it should be awesome. Here comes the rest of the team."

"Flight 43456 is now boarding, we will start with the A class," Everyone heard over the loud speaker.

"Only 2 hours till spring break really begins!" Mike screamed.

"YEA!" followed the rest of the team.

Lorelai and Clara arrived at the Radisson Hotel right off the beach. They checked in, and entered their room.

"This is pretty nice. I wonder when the other girls will get here," Clara said.

"Yea, well I don't know about you but I definitely hear the beach calling my name. Care to join?"

"Sounds good. Lets go!"

"Wow that was a pretty crazy flight," Tom said while sweeping his hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Yea, a lot of turbulence. Lets head to the hotel and get this vacation started!" Jake said and the team headed to the Radisson Hotel.

"Let's go to the beach and check out the babes!" Jake exclaimed. Half the team went to checkout the hotels restaurant while the other half headed to the beach.

"Damn, it's hot. I'm heading in the water, coming?"

"Yea man," Luke replied and they headed in.

"Hey did you bring any suntan lotion, I left mine in the room," Lorelai asked Clara.

"Yea here," Clara handed her the lotion. "I need a tan, I'm looking whiter and whiter everyday!"

"Well than it's a good thing we are in the Bahamas…the only way we are getting any whiter is if we decide to pull a Michael Jackson."

"Ok so lets get this tanning process started."

15 minutes later

"Wow, this sun is unbearable, I'm going to head in the water for a little bit," Lorelai said.

"Yea my skin feels like it's burning off, I think I will join you."

They headed in the water and were surprised when something came flying out of the air and splashed them.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" two guys headed over to them. "Hey you okay?" one of the guys asked.

"Yea, I will be, just got a little salt water in my eye," Lorelai replied.

"Here let me help," The guy tried to quickly open her eyes and let her blink it out.

"Thanks," Lorelai said and laid her eyes on the guy. He was tall with light brown hair and bright blue eyes and his body looked like it had come out of a magazine. Lorelai grinned.

"I'm Luke by the way," Luke said and put out his hand.

"Lorelai," she replied and shook his hand.

"How's your eye feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Sorry about that, my friend doesn't have the best aim with a football, he's more of a baseball player."

"Nice. Are you guys here on spring break?"

"Yea, we are staying here for a week and than heading off to play in a baseball tournament."

"Very nice." Lorelai looked over at Clara who seemed to be hitting it off with Luke's friend.

"Hey you guys want to play some volleyball?" A girl shouted from the shore.

"You guys want to play?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Lorelai and Clara said. They all dried off and headed to the volleyball court. It was girls vs. boys.

"You guys are so going down!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh I don't think so," Luke replied.

"Well we will just see about that than…" Lorelai said and served the ball.

A/N: Okay so not the best start but it will get better. Please review and give me suggestions**! The more the reviews the faster the updates!**


End file.
